


【DickJay】Sequela 后遗症

by liancangming



Series: BATSMEN [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Grayson (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Agent AU, Bat Family, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Every one is an agent, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, dick grayson is a agent 37
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming
Summary: 杰森为了救迪克而捅了他一刀。





	【DickJay】Sequela 后遗症

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的作者是 歌方唱罢 太太，我只是个搬运工，她本作品全系列在lof都有发布，请各位方便的话去点个红心蓝手，要是能留言就更好了。

伊莎貝爾呼叫羅伊的前天晚上，紅頭罩終於逃出蝙蝠醫療翼來到自己的南美老窩，一棟有著美人精心養護的豪宅，花木扶疏的庭園，好似一座採光良好又通風的高級飯店。

傑森聽著浴室音響高級的服務，享受一個犯罪頭子應該有的五星級澡堂，他正打算自己拆開繃帶，感謝上帝那些子彈沒有一顆弄碎他的骨頭，當解開悶了兩天的藥布(因為逃跑)時，傑森愣了一下。

「搞什麼鬼。」他戳了戳新生的肉疤，傷口一夜間全好了？聯想到過往，傑森的瞳孔驟縮，他呆呆的看著身上的好幾個子彈孔，這跟他前天看到還在滲出淡紅組織液的嫩肉不同，已經癒合了。

"不，傑森，用手指捅你的新傷疤不是好主意。"幽魂對他低語，"傷口好了，是好事啊。"

「你甚麼都不懂，好這個麼快他媽的不是好事。」傑森回答幻覺，與此同時，他聽見細碎的聲響，鏡子告訴他，有隻小老鼠在偷窺。

幽靈瞬間在視野裡消散，傑森轉過頭去，朝門擲出手中紗布團，怒吼道窗子都在搖，「薩沙！都幾歲了！別他媽的偷窺我！」

「我還未成年！別殺我！」紅髮女孩抱頭鼠竄！

這聲吼讓他本來即將爆發的情緒有了抒發點，傑森努力保持平靜地將傷口裹上乾淨的紗布，好像他們還需要一樣。

再來是瀏海，早晨洗漱傑森拉開了一縷瀏海，發現脫色的髮根露出白色，在他不知到的時候擴張到眉梢，他反手打碎了鏡子，在浴室淋著冷水直到全身皮膚都結霜，才走進熱帶房屋溫暖的空氣裡，讓聞聲而來的伊莎貝爾為他包紮手上的傷口。

那些玻璃割傷吃晚餐的時候就癒合了，出去浪一天的羅伊甚至根本沒有發現。

普羅米修斯，被天神之王綑在岩石上給鷹啄肝的男人，隔天他又會長出新的肝，聽起來很像適合當作某些保肝藥品的廣告。

好吧，不好笑。

傑森閉上眼睛，先是無限一片氣泡上升的綠色，他帶著呼吸器，被泡在輛綠色的液體裡，直到長出新的皮膚，活像一罐只剩一根的酸黃瓜，那一泡尿似的藥水治好他全身的皮，也治好他骨子裡的營養不良，脫胎換骨似的重生了。

可是任何不自然的力量都該要付出代價，就傑森所看到，實驗物件的衰老隨著每次的傷勢增強，恐怕在壯年時期前除了白髮之外都不會顯現，但是他自己研究後推斷，一旦到達某個時間點，定時炸彈就會爆炸，一切都會土崩瓦解。

不過這就是他媽的大自然，太過弱小、太過衰老，都會被很快的淘汰，所以傑森對此本來一點都不在意，這些只不過是重獲新生要付出的一點代價，他如果沒有回到Batsmen，就這樣一直戰鬥下去，可能也活不過布魯斯現在的年紀。

傑森承認有很長一段時間，普羅米修斯確實給了他不少方便，迅速的康復讓他可以在強力惡劣的打擊之後迅速站起，在同樣的時間裡成長但變得更強，械鬥幾乎能打過比他多十年經驗的夜翼(當然徒手搏擊沒人能贏過那隻章魚精，沒有人！)，甚至有機會贏過已經開始變老的布魯斯。

已經七年沒有被實驗注射，該死的藥效也在離開蛛網隨著時間減弱，即使不受大傷，透支依舊。

所以當藥效消失，斷掉的骨頭癒合時間慢到讓人發瘋，但傑森真的該死鬆了一口氣，因為夜翼選擇在那時停在了他的身邊，像是帶來幸福與希望的青鳥。

那雙藍眼睛總是很輕易的能把他帶往過去，短暫又漫長的人生裡，傑森好像又回到十四歲那時，有布魯斯，有阿福，有迪克，他有了真正的家人，再一次的對未來充滿無限的憧憬，好像任何好事情都會發生，而惡夢已經結束在那無盡的漫漫長夜裡。

*

迪米崔的話像是鞭子一樣抽在兩個人身上，傑森惱怒看著迪克眼裡流露的痛苦，而他也記起自己怎麼哭喊都沒有人會來的無助，不過這點小小的回憶，完全不比上迪克在他身邊讓他來得恐懼，原因無他，他們處於可怕的威脅之前。

傑森下意識往前擋在負傷的藍鳥和兩隻蜘蛛之間，並在身後打手勢，讓那白癡趕緊發出求援暗號。

同時和兩隻蜘蛛對上，是傑森的計畫裡最糟的情況之一，他當然有計畫。不過那是有風險的，對自己來說無所謂，但是今天他身邊多一個人，迪克。

迪克剛剛摔出來的腦震盪，還有他們跟薩莎分散了，女孩不知道落到了哪裡……外加刺客聯盟意料之外的插手，傑森發覺自己好像低估了自己的倒楣程度，只是傑森向來不受命運眷顧，話說回來，傑森的人生規劃裡最大的變因就站在他身後呢，他的內心經歷了接二連三的崩擴，他甚至懶得用掃把之類的把自己碎了一地的玻璃心給掃起來，碎了就碎了吧。

「去你的，韓森。」傑森朝迪米崔嘶聲道，「我們的事情你別扯上不相干的別人。」

「我看不出來你們哪裡沒關係了。」迪米崔表示自己沒有瞎，「如果那就是你背叛的原因之一，我看還是殺掉比較好，傑森，畢竟他讓你變得軟弱了。」

連這麼久不見的老朋友都看出來了……嘶，那雙冰川似的藍眼盯著傑森，把他定在原地，傑森沒有迴避沒有閃躲，他必須把全部的注意力都放在迪米崔身上，就像和猛獸對峙，你一別開眼睛，就是他撲上來咬斷你喉嚨的時候。

傑森不能確定對方還是剩下多少自我，明明還保留著當時的記憶，但是感情似乎已經崩毀了，現在，他們的過去只會成為用來動搖傑森的利刃。

就像你當年對待布魯斯和迪克那樣，傑森的腦子提醒他，現在專業點，不要被多餘的感情幹擾了，評估現況，做出判斷，是逃跑還是戰鬥？他們身後一百公尺才有轉彎，沒有空間隱藏或者躲避，而且這裡還是敵人的巢穴，逃跑失敗的機率很大。

迪克的存在，他還活著的事實，打翻了傑森的全盤計畫，傑森咬著牙齒對旁邊的人說，「你走，我有計畫。」

迪克拒絕了，該死的他當然會，「一起走。」

哈？你說一起幹嘛？一起去死嗎？迪基，你的腦子真的撞壞了。

二對二，兩隻知更鳥對上兩隻蜘蛛，媽的受傷的夜翼和他這個半吊子，對上完整無損的超級士兵？迪克不可能評估不出勝算，可是傑森依舊在那雙藍眼看到堅定的決心。

迪克走到他身邊，輕輕的碰了碰傑森的手背，一如他的諾言，他會為了保護傑森全力而戰。然後，迪克會死，他會奮戰至死，付出傑森從來不想要的犧牲，去他媽的夜翼，去他媽的英雄主義，還要去這個操蛋的全世界。

何必浪費力氣爭論？迪克不可能放著傑森一個人逃走。反之傑森也是如此，挖出心來也不可能放棄，當他轉身的瞬間，迪克就會被這兩個人撕成碎片。

有沒有更好的計劃？

「收到。」迪米崔按了一下耳機，接收指令後，他眼裡的最後一點溫度也消失殆盡，「凱特琳娜，37號是你的了。」

狼蛛紅唇彎出嗜血的弧度，看起來很樂意用鮮血裝飾她的新玩具，迪克繃緊手臂上的肌肉，準備戰鬥。

所以當一道黑影重新閃到他們之間時，狼蛛與迪克其實都沒有反應過來，迪克有些茫然地看沒入自己胸口的匕首，傑森還一手攬著他的肩膀，免得他一下子滑到地上，一如往常，可靠之下隱藏著溫柔。

「傑，為什……」

傑森低頭蠻橫的咬住他的嘴唇，用一記漫長的深吻堵住了男人慌張的疑問，直到那緊緊抓著他衣袖的手指滑落。

他抱著迪克失去力氣的身體慢慢地滑跪下去，將人橫放到地上，平靜的回答他未完的問題，「叫你走，你不走，也只好這樣了。」

蜘蛛們都被這個神奇地展開給驚呆了，他們看著傑森把他的同伴給慢慢放平到地上，男人的眼睛茫然大睜著，藍色的瞳孔放到最大，空洞的眼睛裡了無生氣，只剩錯愕還停留在裡面。

「沒有外人了。」傑森仍然保持著半跪的姿態，替特工37號撫上大睜的眼睛，「來聊聊吧。」

迪米崔禮貌地咳了一聲，「如果我沒有看錯的話，那是一柄很短的刀。」

「在淬了毒之後就不一樣了，他死了。」傑森俐落的拔出刀刃，傷口裡慢慢流出的流出來鮮血是半凝結的，他啐道，「蛇毒，本來是為你準備的。」

迪米崔走過去，在傑森面前跪下，手指毫不客氣的壓上迪克的脈搏，並且盯著傑森的眼睛，傑森與他對望近乎漫長的三十秒，有那麼一段時間，他以為自己會露出破綻，畢竟他現在嘴巴裡苦澀的要命。

迪米崔移開視線轉向地上過分漂亮的男人，收回了手，「確實死了。」

凱特琳娜搶過那把刀，抹進自己的指間，血脈瞬間轉黑，小小的紋路在一瞬間佈滿了整個手掌，她丟掉刀子，吮了吮破裂的指間，不以為意對著迪米崔的笑道，「沒騙人呢。好烈的毒，很適合做我的早餐，不過可以放倒你喔。」

當迪米崔再一次的看向傑森，話音裡有著隱約暴躁，「米諾斯說，他很樂意聽聽你要說什麼。」

「我要解藥。」傑森說道，換了一支無毒的匕首給自己劃了一刀，傷口流了幾滴血之後就慢慢消失了，接著皮膚上起了類似過敏的紅疹，「離開六年，沉睡的普羅米修斯突然在我身上出現異變，我的身體隨時會崩潰，但是我還不想死呢。」

迪米崔的耳機裡聲音沙沙作響，他的主管聽上去自得意滿，好像知道事情會如此發展。

“帶他來見我。”

*

「我從未見過這樣的事情，你的細胞目前以超越常人的速度在衰變和新生。」伊莎貝找來的黑醫眼神閃閃發亮，如果今天他不是被幾十把槍頂著，他可能已經撲過來好解剖傑森了，「這真是太神奇了！」

「去去，你難道沒有看過美國隊長的漫畫嗎？酷寒戰士也是這樣的。」傑森對左右兩邊的人擺擺手，「把他放回去原來的地方。」

「嘿！等等！讓我把話說完，這種平衡只是暫時的，顯然你身上的殘餘藥量不怎麼均衡。」他們的醫生扭動著大叫，「一旦失效，你會衰竭而死的，不管是麼樣的藥物讓你變成這樣，我建議你在找道解方之前，繼續服用，藥不能停。」

他走出房間，伊莎貝爾倚在窗臺上，看上去像是一幅美人畫，她說話很慢，口音有種古典的韻律，「你知道發生了什麼。」

「都過多久了，一點屁事也沒有，誰知道會突然發作……」傑森聳了聳肩，伸展著一身筋肉，「不是只有我，但沒有看過一個有好下場。」

不過大部分的人都在衰竭前就死了吧？

「而你並不在意。」伊莎貝爾平和地替他把話說完，即使聽到噩耗，她的態度依舊優雅平靜，就像是一株溫婉的百合花，散發的香氣令本來就焦慮恐慌的心情能夠平靜。

傑森已經夠煩了，不需要別人也對他大喊大叫，他是那個當事者，他是唯一有資格大喊大叫的人。

「在之前，我沒有想過未來的事情。」傑森朝她坦承，「我殺了很多人，有些罪有應得，但是在我最糟的日子裡的犧牲者們……我並不是那麼確定。」

但是他知道死亡並不是最好的贖罪方式，如果是為了生存而殺的話，就該以贖罪的心努力活到最後，人活著的本質，就是不斷的奪取和被奪取，生存本來就是一場戰爭。

伊莎貝爾輕輕的擁抱他，她的吻略帶香氣的羽毛擦過臉頰，然後握住胸前的銀十字架，露出美麗的微笑，「你是我遇過最好的人，孩子，不要認為自己不值得幸福。」

「不是好人，也不是什麼孩子。」傑森任憑女人弄亂他的頭髮，年輕的臉上帶著倦色，像是走過漫長時間的旅人，「不過，你的天方夜譚聽起還很不錯，我會考慮的，謝了。」

「不要懷疑自己，傑森。」伊莎貝爾溫柔的眼神總是會令傑森想起另外一個人，他們都有美麗又溫柔的藍色眼眸，比天空更遼闊，比蒼海更深邃，「你值得人們為你獻上整個世界。」

整個世界嗎？傑森望著鏡子，手指輕輕的按上了穿透右胸的彈孔，在那些子彈把他整個撕開之前，他已經很久沒有受過臨床死亡的傷勢，蠻值得的，只要不讓提姆發現就好，那孩子肯定會哭。

想到替代品趴在他病床旁哭泣的笨臉。傑森很輕很無奈的嘆了口氣，他應該割捨這些不必要的柔情，做個自私自利的壞人，也許跟日天日地的喪鐘學學，或者跟無法用言語形容的布魯斯學學。

傑森為自己的想法搖搖頭，好吧，這確實不太可能。

因為他不是布魯斯，也不是史萊德·威爾森，更不是迪克·格雷森。

傑森·陶德只會以傑森·陶德的方式去活，他只是活得有點累，想從人生裡退休了。

等一切都結束之後，找個能夠看到美麗天空和湖水的地方，平靜度過最後的日子吧。

在朝蛛網發動戰爭的前夕，傑森是這麼想的。

*

巨大的電流竄過迪克全身，特工37號尖叫著猛然從地上彈坐起來，電擊裝置從他的胸口掉落到地上，本來幾乎靜止的心在胸牆裡亂蹦，他喘著氣，頭痛欲裂，胸口更是麻痛不已，突然的動作加劇了腦震盪的後遺症。 

他又想吐了。

迪克在眼前一陣一陣暈眩的雪花白中努力去觀察周遭，這才發現自己身邊散著紅頭罩全部的武器，傑森的入耳式通訊器掉在他手邊，閃爍著運作中的紅光……有一股可怕的苦澀藥味在他嘴裡蔓延，幾乎整個食道都在發麻……還有是什麼東西一直發出尖銳的嗶嗶叫？

迪克的眼神落在離他最遠的那個水銀炸彈，倒數計時閃爍著不祥的紅光，他全身的神經都在發出警告的尖叫。

「SHIT！」

迪克將傑森的通訊器塞進自己另外一邊的耳朵，胡亂抓了離自己最近的武器，轉身連滾帶爬的往他們剛剛來的方向而去。

炸彈在身後轟然炸裂，灼熱的火光席捲了剛剛的位置，連帶著引爆了傑森留下的所有炸藥，轟垮了那部分的走廊。

等迪克把自己藏進一個通風管裡時，他低頭，發現自己剛剛抓起的槍，才發現是傑森慣用的槍，他鍾愛的那把捷克CZ 75手槍此時正沉甸甸的壓在迪克掌心裡。

他盯著手槍發呆，直到入耳式通訊器震動喚回他的理智，迪克這才意識到自己的通訊器早就撞壞，而傑森的通訊器不斷傳來呼叫，循環呼叫表示弓箭手要急瘋了。

說實話，迪克也覺得自己快要發發瘋了，他接起通訊，聽到軍火庫沙啞地感謝上帝，紅羅賓發出喋喋不休的報告和關切，他們也遇到敵襲，都受了傷，正在往迪克那邊趕過去，刺客聯盟專業攪屎棍，毀了他們低調的潛入計畫……夜翼？37號？你還好嗎？為什麼紅頭罩都沒有說話？

為什麼紅頭罩沒有說話？為什麼？迪克也想這問，他想敲開傑森的腦袋看看裡面的迴路是不是被腐蝕了。

傑森，為什麼？

迪克頭很痛，他緊緊抓著傑森的愛槍，直到冰冷的金屬硌痛了他的手指，接下來說的每字每句都痛徹心扉，聲音嘶啞到幾乎無法成句。

「他們把他帶走了。」

為什麼同樣的惡夢，迪克又讓它發生了一次？

*

蜘蛛們身後的走廊傳來爆炸聲，他們敏銳的感官可以感覺到那股風壓，以及通道崩塌的那種震動。

自動卸載全部武裝，雙手反捆的傑森停下腳步，但是他沒有回頭，只是閉了閉眼。

狼蛛不解地看著他，原本蔓延到手肘的黑色的毒素停止上升，慢慢的倒退，指尖傷口排出涓滴的黑血，看來她是以毒素作為培養的樣品。

「他是你的誰？」

「炮友。」傑森言簡意賅的回答，因為說過一百萬遍了，所以說起來沒有甚麼障礙，有時候他自己都信了。

凱特琳娜點點頭，當她不展露殺意時，舉手投足有種天真的媚態，「他很……好看，挺漂亮的。感覺很頑強，我也喜歡這樣的男人，你真捨得下手殺他。」

「是有些可惜，但也沒辦法。」傑森垂下眼，他並沒有表現的毫不再意，而是有點難過，但是有重要的東西去追求的渣樣，他知道怎麼樣可以表現的像個自私自利自我中心的混蛋，他操蛋的人生裡有很多人渣範本可以學習，「我有給他機會離開。」

「是，你有。」凱特琳娜點頭，「可惜是個死腦筋的男人。」

「說起來……」傑森靠向凱特琳娜，眼神飄向走在前面的男人，好像他壓低聲對這些超級士兵有差似的耳語，「你和韓森是？」

「只是搭檔，他只把我當成一個小妹妹。」凱特琳娜嘟起嘴，撒嬌似的抱怨，「試過好多次啦，他沒有興趣，也沒有性趣。」

聽到”妹妹”這詞，傑森眼神一閃，他趕緊將希望藏好，「他的損失。」

「是這樣沒錯。」凱特琳娜大笑，媚眼首度打量起傑森，從他健碩肌肉一直打量在腰部收緊的衣服線條，最後落到傑森的嘴唇，美麗的臉蛋上流出獵犬看到雉雞的渴望，挑逗的指尖就這麼壓上傑森嘴唇，「你其實也很不錯，很性感又很耐看，如果你沒有死在老大的手術臺上，我想之後我們可以找一些樂子。」

傑森克制自己不要偏頭躲開，而是朝她眨眨眼睛，玩味的挑起唇角，「那是我的榮幸，女士。」

*

倒楣的傢夥們順利回合了，提姆看上去悽慘狼狽，羅伊更是雪上加霜，他要靠著提姆的攙扶才能好好走路，兩個人都是血淋淋的來到了他們匯合點，迪克已經在腦袋上纏好紗布，貼上冷敷墊，罕見的毫無笑意，眼神冷酷，那讓他看起來非常像布魯斯。

薩沙警戒的跟著他身邊，紅頭罩的跟班如今沉默的像是幽靈，手指沒有離開過她腰間的槍套，對羅伊輕輕的點頭致意。

提姆和羅伊的腳步不約而同的一頓，瞧瞧這肅殺的氛圍，迪克非常的生氣，那個微笑面癱不笑了！可怕！

「怎麼回事？」羅伊罕見沒有廢話連篇，同時用力地纏緊藥用紗布將手臂上巨大的刀傷止血。

迪克深呼吸了兩次才能說出話來，指著自己胸前的刀傷，一個字一個字的從牙縫裡往外蹦，「我們被爆炸波及之後與狼蛛、白鍔蛛正面遇上，傑森攻擊我，跟他們離開了。」

紅羅賓愕然愣住，羅伊直接走來檢查了一下迪克胸口的刀傷和焦痕，紅色的眉毛皺成一團，雙手拿出傳配的藥物奉上，「這個是擦傷口的，我想你應該吃瞭解藥才能在這裡大吼大叫。」

「是沒錯。」迪克咬牙切齒，苦澀的藥味還在他的嘴裡縈繞不去，他的聲音也越揚越高，「羅伊，事已至此，你還有什麼要補充的？」

「你想說什麼。」羅伊看上去對同樣沒有阻止傑森搞自殺任務懊悔莫及，但是誰都可以說他，就是他媽的格雷森沒資格！

「傑森跟他們走了！一個會折磨他、洗腦他、將他變成一個冷血殺手的組織！」迪克扯住弓箭手的衣領低咆，他知道自己失控了，但是他無法找回控制，他的胸腔裡盈滿了恐慌。

一個BATSMEN永遠都會有後備計劃，但傑森居然那麼害怕……迪克咬住自己的臉頰內側，血味壓過那股苦澀的藥味，不要騙自己了，格雷森，你知道為什麼傑森要那樣做。

空氣中的火藥味一觸即發，自責、愧恨以及再次失去的痛苦讓迪克與羅伊對峙的眼神充滿怒火，他責怪羅伊，也責怪自己，他想要狠狠打一架，「為什麼你不攔著他往火裡跳……」

為什麼迪克攔不住他？

「打住。」兩個繃帶丟中他們的腦袋適時止住了兩人互相傷害，提姆沉著的聲音傳來，「兩位”前輩”，現在不是互咬對方屁股的時候，」

一陣令人壓抑的靜默。提姆手裡的電擊槍蓄勢待發，他們要真的打起來，他就電暴他們的屁股。

最終，羅伊先泄了氣，「我們也遇到了一隻蜘蛛，那就是個不死的賤人，而且我懷疑我們遇上智力等級還不一樣。」他抿緊嘴唇，有一隻眼睛腫到幾乎睜不開，各處傷口不停滴血。他們遇上的敵人也是硬到讓人崩牙，但是在連事態都令迪克暴躁不已的時候，弓箭手居然率先保持住理智，他從背包裡抓出一個像是蜘蛛造型的面罩，好幾個腳尖都沾著血，破壞的很厲害。

迪克沒說話，平穩著呼吸，透過吐納試圖緩解啃食他的焦慮。

「我把這個炸壞之後那個人就不會動了，你家孩子研究說，這是控制器在控制沒有智力的人肉魁儡。」羅伊告訴他，指著自己腫起來的眼圈，他的額角和臉頰都裂開了，看起來像是鞭痕，只要再深入一公分，就可以破壞脆弱的球體，「我差一點就瞎掉了。」

他們都是當代最傑出，備受考驗的特工，報出代號赫赫有名，每個都是技術巔峰，直到蛛網的這個變態組織推出了什麼強化人套餐，真是該死。

提姆走向前，輕輕的將手搭在迪克肩上，「如果我們得到情報沒有錯，你遇到的蛛網最頂尖的兩位殺手，傑森和迪米崔戰鬥過，你應該相信他判斷。」

「於是他自己餵給想要置他於死地的敵人，連跟我逃走都不願嘗試。」迪克嚥下滿口的苦澀，滿心的恐懼又挫敗，非常難過，「你還要我怎麼相信他？這不是我認識的傑森，他從未在戰鬥前就先認輸過。」

「他是為了保全你，就如同你試圖為他打他的戰爭。」羅伊走向前，提姆已經跟他解釋過特工37號，弓箭手雖然還是很生氣，但是他也真的、真的無法責備迪克，都是命運在捉弄人。

羅伊最後也只能再三斟酌著用詞，「迪克，你不能怪小傑鳥偏執，他不能再失去你一次。」

「我難道不是這樣嗎？」迪克低聲問道，羅伊知道迪克不是在問他，所以他沒有回答，只是評論道，「你們對彼此做的事情基本是一樣的混蛋，沒有救了。」

「我很生氣。」迪克告訴他，終於沒有停止了崩潰，一邊給布魯斯發訊息，他今天要把蛛網搞進地獄裡，「等我們把傑森找回來，我要和他打一架。」

「因為我和傑鳥有共同的利益關係。」羅伊沒有任何中立的立場，立刻倒戈，「我會幫他打你。」

「很高興你們和好了，不然我就我懷疑誰才這裡的女高中生。」一直被他們的女孩忽然開口，她淺藍色的眼睛像是擷取自極寒的冰川，當她坐在高處對他們發號司令的時候，那個神態和傑森一模一樣，不愧是紅頭罩的小學徒，「如果你們恢復理性了，男士們，我們現在來談談傑森的備用計劃。」

「好的，請說。」提姆用不確定的語氣給小美女捧個場，一邊又眼神詢問羅伊。

羅伊搖頭，表示他也不清楚為什麼傑森要帶上薩沙。

「他的後輩計劃就是我。」她跳下來，紅髮馬尾甩壓甩的，指尖上一枚類似的車鑰匙的東西轉啊轉的，配上她的厚靴和黑白長襪，可愛又俏皮。

三位男士都懷疑的看著嬌小的女孩，心想這女孩有甚麼特別之處？傑森是最終保持了一點理智，還是終於徹底的瘋了？為什麼他的後備計劃是個十六歲的小女孩？

「或者他埋在自己脖子裡的微型炸彈。」薩沙補充說明。

「你說他脖子有什麼？！」迪克抓狂的大吼道。

*

迪米崔押著傑森坐上了車子，背叛者從他宣判特工37號的死之後就沒有與他說過一句話，眼神也總是游離著。

光是看著傑森·陶德，迪米崔胸口就沸騰著極度陌生的情緒，他很想狠狠的、狠狠的將這個叛徒摔道牆上，然後逼問傑森。

“為什麼這麼輕易殺死你的同伴？為什麼你不惜這樣也要回來？”

迪米崔頓了頓，為了自己心底的憤怒困惑不已，這不是他應該會有的情緒……就在這時，背叛者看著窗外，忽然低低的哼了起來，那是一首非常簡單的旋律，狼蛛歪了歪頭，並沒有挑剔他。

他們都知道米諾斯大人不會讓背叛者好過。

於是那段簡單的旋律，就這樣飄進蜘蛛們敏感的耳朵裡，迪米崔罕見的失神了。

他隨著歌聲沉入時間之外的黑水哩，遙遠的水面傳進來的樂音，更加的模糊失真……但是迪米崔知道，這首歌不該僅僅只有旋律，他可以聽到在傑森低沉的哼唱之上，有個更遙遠而且稚嫩柔軟的聲音在唱著，不斷重複的旋律，不斷重複的歌詞。

是誰在下著大雪的夜裡唱歌？

Dancing bears

跳舞的小熊

Painted winds

彩繪的雲朵

Things I almost remember

那些我都還依稀的記得

And a song someone sings

還有那首有人唱給我聽的

Once upon a December

十二月迴響曲

**Author's Note:**

> 迪慘男上章的惡夢成真，杰森真的跟野男人跑了，還往他胸口插了一刀，淬了毒啊，嘖嘖反正瘋狂的串上章的梗。
> 
> 傑森："你的行為像在我胸口插了一刀，所以這一刀還你一刀。"(不是
> 
> 上面那首的歌名就是Once upon a December


End file.
